Music and Marriage
by Mrs. Kyouya Ootori
Summary: First story to write at this account, sorry for the grammatical errors, and I suck at summaries but please bear with what I can give you for now XD! A simple meeting at a school festival, a name which she was really familiar off, making him say the impossible, asking her for answers unbeknownst to anyone but her. A relationship, which asks for love, trust and happiness. KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Music and Marriage**

_**A/N: I say good day to you who still bothered to read this. So clearly this will be a short story about Kyoya Ootori and some character I made. I need to get this freaking idea out of my head coz' I'm telling you, if I don't my mind will completely go berserk. So I hope you enjoy this, and please tell me what you think after you read this.**_

_**Warning: Grammatical and maybe spelling errors ahead.**_

**Bold letters- meant they are talking in English.**

_**Bold with italics- meant the characters are talking in German.**_

It was a chilly November afternoon and Haruhi was sighing in defeat and disbelief. She can't believe she was taking the whole host cub with her to a school festival, their appearance will attract attention also the fact that they were an a limo will not make the situation any better. _She_ asked her and her Dad for support when _she_ sings at a competition for their school festival. The things she do for _her_, but compare to what _she _does for her, this was nothing. Haruhi managed to convinced her Dad not to mention _her_ name in front of the host club members, especially not to Kyoya. At least they won't know who _she_ was, until they met _her, _that _girl_ loves privacy, and doing such simple thing was the least she could do for her.

"So Haruhi, mind telling us why you plan on going to a school festival without even telling us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison.

"I don't need to tell you why." Haruhi said dully.

"Oh don't be such a pain, tell us, are you gonna see some boy?" Hikaru asked slyly.

Tamaki tensed up at Hikaru's question.

"If she was going to see some boy, I wouldn't be here, and I would probably forbid her to go to the school festival." Ranka said.

Tamaki nodded agreeing with Ranka.

"But why didn't you invite us too?" Honey asked Haruhi.

"Because I was planning to go with my Dad only, if it weren't for your surprised visit, I wouldn't be taking you with me." Haruhi said.

"So you don't want us to go with you then?" Kyoya asked, closing his little black book.

"Not really, I guess I could introduce you to _her_." Haruhi muttered.

"So we're going to a school festival because you're going to see a girl." Kyoya stated.

Haruhi nodded, then she looked at the window sighing, hoping everything will be alright.

~Fifteen minutes later~

[Legrada Academy]

The host club, apart from Haruhi, stood in awe as they take in the size, and aura of the school. If Ouran Academy was huge, Legrada then is twice the size of Ouran. The aura felt cozy, elegant, and fun, Kyoya looked at the Academy with a smirk then looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, your friend is studying here?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi asked, as all of them entered the school ground, which was by the way, about the size of Madison Square Garden.

"Do you know what kind of Academy this school is?" Kyoya asked.

His companions looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. "Legrada Academy is like Ouran Academy, but on a way different level. Legrada Academy is an elite school for gifted students, in short, prodigies. I won't be surprised if a thirteen-year-old boy came walking towards us and tells us that he's a fourth year high school student. So Haruhi if your friend studies here, I bet she has money and power."

Haruhi shook her head and said, "Nope, she's just a second year scholar student like me."

Kyoya smirked, completely amused.

"I would love to meet her." Kyoya said.

A sudden ring of Haruhi's phone startled them, break the silence between them all.

"Hai?" Haruhi asked, as she turned and walked away from the men in order to be able to speak privately with _her_.

~Several seconds later~

Haruhi hung up the phone and turned to her company.

"She's looking for us, she said that she's at the back of the stage." Haruhi informed.

"Let's go?" Ranka asked.

They walked towards the back of the stage, which wasn't that far away. All of them freeze on their tracks as they saw a stunning brunette with big doe brown eyes dressed in black low, but not too low, v-cut backless dress, it's also sleeveless. The dress was seductive, yet the one who wears it emits an innocent aura. Her expression was filled with nervousness, and regret. Her attention was on the ground as she leaned on the wall next to her.

"No make-up today Bianca?" Ranka asked.

"Ryoji-sama, Haruhi-chan, **thank you so much for coming.**" Bianca said in her perfect accent that is a mix English and Japanese. She hugged Haruhi first, and Haruhi gladly returned the hug.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world my dear daughter." Ranka said as he pulled Bianca in a tight embrace.

"Daughter?" The other host club members asked in confusion.

Ranka pulled away from her hug , Bianca then hold Haruhi's arm.

"She's not my daughter biologically, but she's like another daughter to me, and a sibling Haruhi never had. She's as independent as Haruhi, much like her, but the difference was her voice, and the girl was a saint I tell you. And most of all, she's not dense." Ranka said, whispering the dense part.

"So you mean, she also doesn't rely on others, and you also hope she throws tantrums." Tamaki said.

"Yes. The women in my family are too independent, I really wish even Bianca throws tantrums."

"Throwing tantrums at someone is a bother Ryoji-sama, and why ask others for help if you can do it yourself?" Bianca remarked.

"Fact." Haruhi agreed.

"Bianca, why are you calling me Ryoji-sama, I told you many times before to call me otou-san, or Father, or any name that is related to that." Ranka said frustrated about the way Bianca calls her.

"Because I respect,** but if you insist, then I shall call you what you wanted me to call you, Father.**" Bianca said cheekily.

"Pardon me if I'm being rude, but who are they?" Bianca questioned as she gestured at the extra company.

"Ahh, sorry, I forgot to introduce them to you–" Haruhi's reply was cut by Tamaki who took Bianca's hand bowed and kissed it.

"Forgive my rudeness my lady, my name is Suoh Tamaki–" His introduction was cut by Ranka who was furious and gave Tamaki an upright punch.

"STOP HARRASSING MY DAUGHTERS YOU MORONIC IDIOT!" Ranka said.

"Father, you're being overprotective again. **Chill Papa.**" Bianca smiled.

"He's a pervert Bianca, and what do you mean again?" Ranka asked as he stepped on Tamaki's unconscious body.

"Last time we came here and a guy tried to talk Bianca, you bombarded the poor lad with questions, creeping the hell out of him." Haruhi said.

"Poor, poor Kent, the guy was so shy to me after that." Bianca shook her head.

"Believe me when I tell you that, that 'Kent' is a pervert. And you are to be protected from perverted guys." Ranka said.

"I can protect myself Father." Bianca said gently.

"But a father wants to protect her daughters from guys." Ranka reasoned.

Bianca smiled, "I appreciate that Father and thank you for that, but no need to punch the poor lad." Bianca said as she help Tamaki up.

"Yes, but that guy's a real massive pervert. When I found him in a compromising p–" Ranka's mouth was covered by Haruhi before he could even continue what he was about to say.

Bianca smirked knowingly.

"It's not what you think!" Haruhi said in a defensive tone.

"**Okay, because you said so.**" Bianca shrugged, a knowing smirked was still marred on her face.

"And what's your name?" Bianca asked as she turned to Honey, awed by her cuteness.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey, I'm a third year student, nice to meet you Bianca-chan." Honey said cutely, Bianca being a sucker for cuteness, pinch Honey's cheeks lightly.

"Same goes for you Honey-senpai." Bianca replied.

"I'm Morinonuzuka Takeshi, you can call me Mori, I'm in the same year as Mitsukuni." Mori said in his common monotonous voice.

"Hello Mori-senpai." Bianca smiled.

Bianca was startled when arms were draped around her shoulders. The twins grinned at her, and put their ankles on their knees. (Can you guess the position?)

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said, him being on the left.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said, him being on the other side.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers." They said simultaneously as they removed their arms off Bianca's shoulders, and bowed politely with a cheeky grin.

"Hello." Bianca said.

"And I'm Kyoya Ootori, a pleasure to meet you Bianca-san." Kyoya said and bowed politely.

Bianca suddenly stiffened at the sound of his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Music and Marriage

_**A/N: Another update for you my dear smurfs! I just love you all who are reading this story, please rate and review! Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Still unedited.**_

**Bold- meant for characters talking in English.**

_**Bold in Italic- meant for characters talking in German.**_

Haruhi smirked at Bianca and nudged her lightly. Bianca glared at her playfully, and turned her attention back to Kyoya, her eyes filled with adoration.

"You're Ootori-san's third son, and Fuyumi-san's younger brother right?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, how did you know me, and Fuyumi-nee-san?" Kyoya asked.

"You and Suoh-kun are quite the talk in here, especially you. You're famous in the business department. I don't really know you by face, but from what I overheard from here, and from what Fuyumi-san's been telling me, I kind of know a few things about you. I met Fuyumi at a mall, she bumped into me at a store, then she complemented about my dress." Bianca explained. "Plus, Haruhi had been talking about you being a–" Haruhi quickly put a hand on her mouth before Bianca could even finish her sentence.

"You've been babbling a lot Bianca, where's your manners, introduce yourself to them." Haruhi said in a warning voice.

Bianca smirked. "_**Payback's a pain huh?**_" She said, which is not understood by any of them but Kyoya.

'Fascinating…' Kyoya smirked at the thought.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked dumbfoundedly.

"Nothing." Bianca said and stick her tongue out at Haruhi.

"Pardon me for my lack etiquette, I'm Bianca Annalise Hariett-Mizuki, a second year student here. It's a pleasure meeting you all." Bianca said and curtsied with an elegant smile.

Kaoru suddenly remembered what Kyoya said and decided to ask Bianca something.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old ARE you." Kaoru asked out of curiosity.

"Fifteen years old." Bianca replied.

"She's turning sixteen this November." Ranka said.

"When?" Hikaru asked.

"This coming twenty-two." Haruhi said.

"Why, she has the same birthday as Kyoya." Tamaki thought out loud.

Haruhi smirked knowingly and nudge Bianca on her sides.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Haru-chan's been giving you knowing smiles and nudging you whenever Kyo-chan's name is mentioned. Do you like him?" Honey asked.

Bianca smiled as she shook her head and replied, "Nope, Haruhi's just doing that because she's playing matchmaker once again. And believe me, sometimes it gets a bit irritating."

Haruhi glared at Bianca, "What in the world of monkey ice creams do you mean by 'again'."

"Don't think I hadn't noticed you pairing me up with Fumito Shin, the last time. Knowing the guy had a crush on me, you're basically helping him try to get a move on me." Bianca said in disgust.

"Hey, he's actually good-looking, and you'll look good together." Haruhi defended.

Bianca scrunched her face in disgust, " They say he has that effect on every girl he met, but please, appearance aside. He's actually a freaking pain in the head, a massive pervert, and a conceited, egoistical, arrogant jerk who worships none other than himself. NEVER pair me up with that man."

"Wow, Bianca, do you hate him that much?" Ranka asked, bewildered by Bianca's little spat.

"Hate is a strong word, let's just say I have a dislike for men like him, especially him." Bianca said.

"Mistress Hariett, are you ready? The show's about to start in thirty." The program manager asked.

"Give me a while." Bianca said, and the lady nodded before she left and confirmed some things.

"Bianca, your make-up." Ranka gasped in horror because his daughter's not fully ready yet, he can't do her make-up in just little time.

"Yuck! You know I loathe those kinds of things, they make my face itchy. I'll be fine looking just like this, I really don't care." Bianca said.

Looking at the girl, yeah, she's totally fine without make-up and with just her wavy hair down, but her face will look seductive if a bit of dark eye-shadow, red lipstick and an up-do, completing the full look of the dress.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then gave Bianca a knowing smile, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You know, as much as I like the two of you, that smile of yours is quite dangerous." Bianca said cautiously as she slowly took a step backwards.

Haruhi looked confused before it registered to her mind what the twins wanted to do with her. Indeed, when they did a make-over of her (referring to episode two), it took only a little while to do her make-up, so they can work their magic with Bianca in just a snap.

And just as Haruhi thought, with Bianca's feather weight, the twins easily drag her inside the nearest empty studio room, with them following and Bianca little scream of protest.

"Please, just do anything, but don't put ANYTHING on my face." Bianca pleaded.

"No can do princess, but we promise you, we can make a lot more beautiful in no time. Ranka-san, can you give her an up-do style, make it a bit messier and can you put some strand of curls on the front?" Kaoru asked.

Ranka smiled, "Say no more, Bianca you better behave." He ordered in a bit threatening voice, which made Bianca to just pout and cross her arms.

"What made you join the singing contest anyway?" Haruhi asked, knowing Bianca, she kinds of dislike too much attention, she doesn't get nervous of the crowd, she just don't like it.

"One of my friends put my name without me knowing. They forced me to audition, then before I knew it, I was in." Bianca explained her voice held a teensy bit of grudge.

"What are you singing anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"English song, I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift, the judges chose it."

"Don't put a lot of foundation please, it really makes me itchy." Bianca said to the twins with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, will just put a little amount of make-up, and we're not putting foundation, or you'll look like a geisha." Hikaru smirked.

"Thank you, but I still can't believe that men are the one doing my make-over. No offense, but if I didn't know better, I'd think you're all gay" Bianca said.

Ranka suddenly stopped at what he was doing and looked at Bianca in the mirror with a confuse yet loving expression, "You don't think I'm gay?"

"You love and remain honest to a fine woman, you produced an independent child, you work hard for the sake of your daughter. You might be a transvestite, but you're certainly NOT gay." Bianca remarked, and Haruhi nodded with a proud face.

"I'm so glad I have such understanding daughters, if I'm not doing your hair right now, I would be hugging the two of you." Ranka said in delight as the twins, Tamaki, and Honey cried because of the touching story.

"Remember, the show starts at thirty." Bianca and Haruhi said simultaneously.

And with that, Bianca's temporary volunteer stylists continued their work like men on a mission, well literally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Music and Marriage 3**

**A/N: Okay peeps! Expect late updates starting on Monday, why? Because on Monday, my butt is back to school, I will be busy ^_^v. Love you all!**

**Bold font- means characters are talking in English.**

_**Bold in Italic fonts- means characters are talking in German.**_

**WARNING NOT EDITED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ^_^**

After the twins and Ranka was done with their magic, Bianca made a face, they made her look like a woman, when the truth is she's just one of those immature girls. On the other hand though, it completed the look that her dress was trying to imply. She stood with a 'seductive smirk' which sent shivers to Kaoru and Hikaru without Bianca noticing. They looked away blushing madly, and Bianca gave them a confused look.

Bianca arched an eyebrow at the twins, "Why are you both looking embarrassed?" Bianca asked.

"I take it back, you ARE dense." Ranka said.

Bianca scoffed, "I am not!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Ranka muttered.

Bianca pouted and was about to say something, but she was interrupted by their coordinator, telling her that the shows about to start, and she's bound to be on the stage at five. Bianca nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, Otou-san, wish me luck everyone." Bianca said.

"Goodluck!" They all said and left.

"Matta ne!" Bianca said.

~Minutes later~

"Harriett-sama, you're on in 5." The coordinator said.

"Soko, arigatou gozaimasu." Bianca said and stood up, taking one last look at the mirror with a smile, she breathed deeply and left her studio.

"**Alright everyone, let's give it up for Miss Harriett!**" The MC exclaimed cheerfully.

Shouts went wild, people whooped, and cheered.

'Judging by the reaction from the audience, she's quite popular.' Kyoya thought.

The instrumental started to play, Bianca smiled at the audience giving them a 'be ready' smirk, and started to sing.

"**It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M**

**Just put your paws up**

**'Cause you were born this way, baby**

**My mama told me when I was young**

**We are all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

**In the glass of her boudoir**

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**

**She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe**

**So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far**

**Listen to me when I say**

**I'm beautiful in my way**

**'Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way, born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**Baby, I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Don't be**

**Give yourself prudence and love your friends**

**Subway kid, rejoice of truth**

**In the religion of the insecure**

**I must be myself, respect my youth**

**A different lover is not a sin**

**Believe capital H-I-M**

**I love my life, I love this record and**

**Mi amore vole fe yah**

**I'm beautiful in my way,**

**'Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret,**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**Baby, I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

**Don't be drag, just be a queen**

**Whether you're broke or evergreen**

**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

**You're Lebanese, you're orient**

**Whether life's disabilities**

**Left you outcast, bullied or teased**

**Rejoice and love yourself today**

**'Cause baby, you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight or bi**

**Lesbian, transgendered life**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born to survive**

**No matter black, white or beige**

**Chola or orient made**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born to be brave**

**I'm beautiful in my way**

**'Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret,**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way, yeah**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**Baby, I was born this way**

**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**

**I was born this way, hey**

**I was born this way, hey**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**

**I was born this way, hey**

**I was born this way, hey**

**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**

" Bianca sang with actions that screamed 'be proud of who you are'.

After she finished singing, she gave them a heart-stopping smile that took its effect on almost everyone watching her. She bowed, and thank the cheering crowd before returning backstage.

"You pretty little liar! You said you were gonna sing I knew you were trouble." Haruhi said playfully as she entered Bianca's studio.

"Yes, I'm gonna sing I knew you were trouble for TONIGHT'S program." Bianca corrected.

"You know what I meant earlier!" Haruhi chided playfully.

"Blee! I'm kind of in the mood of making fun of anyone right now." Bianca said as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You have a beautiful voice you know." Haruhi complimented.

Bianca snorted, "Yeah? I'm just an average singer, my singing is in between bad and good. The reason I joined this contest is because my club mates signed me up for this one without even telling me. They just informed me last week about this." Bianca replied grudgingly.

"Hahaha, poor, poor little Bianca." Haruhi cooed.

"Your mean!" Bianca said and pouted.

"Well, just so you know, you'll win." Haruhi said then left.

"Like that'll happen." Bianca said.

Bianca looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. Then a thought made her perked up, Kyoya seemed familiar to her. She shook her head and breathed deeply, thinking that it's impossible for Kyoya to be familiar since it's her first time actually meeting the guy. She just took a deep breath and sat down.

"Harriett-sama, it's time for the finals." The coordinator said.

"Okay, thanks!" Bianca replied.

To be exact, the audition and elimination was held last week, and today's the finals, as the coordinator said. Bianca didn't actually expected to make it this far. Bianca stood up, took one last glance at the mirror and left for the stage.

~Several minutes later~

"…**and the winner is…**" The MC trailed off for suspense.

Yes, Bianca and Nanami Dahlia a girl from class-B was now competing for the first place. She looked around, since Haruhi and Ranka was sitting on the front, it was easy to spot them. Haruhi and Ranka flashed her a proud smile, then she noticed that Kyoya was not on his seat. 'Weird' she thought but then mentally shook her head, why is she thinking about that anyway?

"**Bianca Annalise Harriett-Mizuki!**" The MC announced happily.

"**Congratulations Mizuki-chan!**" Dahlia said happily and hug her.

"**Ditto Miss Nanami and thank you.**" Bianca told her.

"**Please, call me Dahlia, formalities are never my cup of tea**" Dahlia informed.

"**Then feel free to call me Bianca, once again congratulations.**" Bianca said.

"**Thanks'**" Nanami said.

A bouquet was handed to the both of them, put a sash on the both of them. Then gave Bianca a trophy. Bianca thanked everyone, especially Haruhi, Ranka and their friends. Bianca flashed them all a sweet smile which earned cheers, mostly from boys.

"Harriett-sama, you do know the song **'No Air'**, right?" Asked by the coordinator.

"Yes, I have it memorized, why?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"You're going to sing the song with a special guest." The coordinator explained.

"Aah…" Bianca said as she nodded in understanding.

"Good, I'll leave it to you." The coordinator said and went to talk to the Mc.

The MC nodded and turned to the audience.

"**Today, we have a surprised guest singing for us, together with Miss Harriett**. He's quite popular with you girls, and in the…" The MC continued to talk as Bianca was deep in thoughts.

'He? I will be doing a duet with a guy? Well, it does make sense since the song was a boy and girl duet. But I wonder who 'he' is.' Bianca thought.

"…**it's no other than Kyoya Ootori!**" And with that being said, screams of delight went wild.

'Wow, he can also sing?' Bianca thought and took a glance at Haruhi's direction. Ranka and Haruhi together with the host club members looked surprise, some had dropped their jaw, Bianca mentally giggled at their funny expressions.

Kyoya proceeded to the stage waving slightly and smiling. Some polite introductions before he turned to Bianca and handed her another microphone with a smile. Bianca took it and smiled back sweetly. Almost everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, their exchange of smiles can be seen through the big screen.

"YOU TWO MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!" A lot of people screamed, also followed by:

"YOU TWO DEFENITELY HAVE CHEMISTRY!"

"WE CAN SENSE SPARKS!"

"KYOYA-SAMA BE MINE!"

"KYOYA-SAMA, SMILE FOR US TOO!"

"KYOYA-SAMA YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!"

"BIANCA-CHAN, PLEASE BE MY GIRL!"

"KYOYA-SAMA/BIANCA-CHAN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Bianca blushed completely embarrassed, she just flashed them a sweet smile, while Kyoya flashed them a confident smile. And once again, the crowd went wild.

"**They do have sparks of affection between them! Well quite down guys! Let's hear them sing for us, let's see how their spark would shine.**" The MC announced.

The screams died down a bit, as the instrumental started to play.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
_  
_If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, It's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, Can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground To float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, Can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water, so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No more  
Baby  
Theres no air, no air  
No air, oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
I can't live, I can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water, so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
I can't live, I can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water, so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air"

The song had ended and shrills of delight were heard throughout the school ground, Bianca gave all of them a smile and wave at the audience before the MC cut in, ending the program as Bianca and Kyoya had got off the stage before they were bombarded with questions by Haruhi's friends.

"I didn't know that Kyoya could sing, and you did really great Bianca-chan." Honey-senpai said juvenilely.

"I'm not one to be underestimated Honey-senpai, I was hoping you'd know that." Kyoya had said in a monotonous voice before he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his pointed nose. " And I'll inform you that this school asked me to sing for them together with the winner, apparently they were honored to have me in their school." He added, answering Haruhi's question in mind.

"He really is telepathic, no doubt." Haruhi muttered, a bit scared at Kyoya's ability to answer her question even though she hadn't said it out loud. Well he did mention earlier that he should not be underestimated.

Bianca confirmed Kyoya's statement and told him the school is indeed delighted that he was here for he's known as an omen, especially in business. Even though he's just the third son, he's still trying his best to get the hospital his father founded. Everyone in the business world that is studying at her school knows that Kyoya, himself, bought just to return it back to his father just to prove what he's worth, and she praised him because of that. Because of this statement, Hikaru and Kaoru began to suspect if he ever corrupted the host club's funds, but before they can utter a word Kyoya assured them that he'd done no such thing and that he's just exceptionally good at spending his money wisely.

Bianca looked at her wristwatch and told them that she needs to change, they all nodded before Bianca left. When she came back Hikaru and Kaoru questioned Haruhi if Bianca is always dressed plainly, and Haruhi nodded. Indeed Bianca was only dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a straight-cut black denim jeans. Hikaru noted that even with what Bianca wore, she have managed to make the outfit look appealing to the rest of the world. And Bianca noticed them instantly.

"You're parents' are designers right? I'm a friend of your sister, she always complained about how the two of you were so isolated to others, and that you two are gay because you know all 'those gay stuff'." Bianca air quoted. "But you two don't look gay though."

"Our sister's a bit of a rebel, but no worries, we're not gay, so if you want the two of us, we're totally free, as long as you love us equally." The twins said and smirked.

Bianca assured them that it won't happen since she have laid her eyes on someone already, secretly hoping that, that someone feels the same. Ranka-san pressed her in telling who's that someone she's talking about but Bianca only remarked that it's for her to know and for them to find out.


End file.
